If We Never Said Hello
by ChrisColfersKingdom
Summary: Is it really possible to miss someone youve never met? AU.


Blaine Anderson stared at the boy in front of him. Taking in his pale,perfect skin that stretched over his cheeks and neck like fresh snow in December. He admired his smile that seemed to light up his face, maybe to mask what he tried so hard to keep inside.

Then his crystal blue eyes, pools of color that seemed like a gateway into his soul, eyes that told of happy memories and love that was pouring from them like he couldn't keep it in. But in the same eyes that he couldn't seem to look away from, he also saw pain and loneliness. He saw tears that refused to be shed. He saw a boy who needed to know that there was hope. He saw a boy who was damaged by the world. He saw a boy that ha needed love. And from those eyes he felt a invisible force tugging at him, bringing an ache to his chest, like some unquenchable thirst had been placed in the back of his throat for this boy he didn't even know.

The TV flashed back to a blonde reporter standing in front of a small house.  
>"Behind me is the house of Kurt Hummel, a young boy who took his own life late last night." she spoke with a somber tone. "Kurt, the son of Burt Hummel and the late Elizabeth Hummel, was found in his room around midnight last night, when his father went to check on him. Exact reasons are unknown but his piers have told us he was the only openly gay student at McKinley high and was faced with a severe bully problem for most of his time at McKinley."<p>

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't too hard to figure out the boy was gay by his impeccable taste of clothes you could see from the picture previously, but why would people do that? Blaine was gay also, even if it wasn't as obvious, yet he had never experienced anything so cruel.  
>'Thats because you go to a all boys private school with a zero tolerance bulling policy , Mr. Sheltered Anderson. This kid was out in the real world' Blaine scolded himself mentally.<p>

The TV flashed again to a tall boy with a McKinley football jersey on, looking beside himself. "Finn Hudson" the reporter began shoving the mic near his face "You have been attending school with Kurt since early elementary, could you tell us what was going on with Kurt and why no one else took action to prevent this?" Finn scrunched his brow, as in an effort not to cry. "Kurt was a strong guy, we knew what was going on and we tried to stop it but he told us not to, so we backed off. We figured if he needed us he would let us know, we didnt know it had gotten so bad." With that Finn quickly walked away from the camera to the large group gathered outside the Hummel home.  
>Another classmate, was ushered up, a short, dark girl with tear streaks down her face. "Mercedes Jones, You were Kurt's best friend, correct?" The reported questioned and the girl nodded as more tears fell. "Could you tell us a little bit about kurt and what could have pushed him to take his own life?" Mercedes bit her lip and tried to compose herself before starting with a shaky voice. "Kurt was... the smartest, sweetest, and most loving guy I knew. He wanted to be on Broadway someday, and to live in New York. He had the voice of an angel. He was a people person. But others didnt take the time to see that. They knew him as "the gay kid" and they never realize theres more to a person than their sexuality. itsjust really sad it had to come to this before they could realize that." she broke down at the end and started sobbing violently before being guided away by a shorter girl with long brown hair.<br>It went back to the reporter after a few seconds of the camera watching the crowd all mourn together. "Such a tragic story." She said with a small hint of remorse and pure sadness "Funeral arrangement for Kurt Hummel have yet to be announced... Im Kathy O'Brian reporting live from Lima Ohio, back to you Kevin."

The screen went to a lanky man in an ill-fitting suit sitting behind a large desk talking about a subject Blaine could not make out, he was too busy taking in his shock as to how much this news affected him. He didn't even know the kid, but it felt like a piece of him was gone now. Could that be possible? To miss a person you've never met? To feel as if, since that person is dead, a part of you died with them, though you know perfectly well your life should be caring on as normal. It was just another news story, just another tragedy, but Blaine couldn't shake the feeling it was so much more.


End file.
